


#Snitch

by Raiya27516



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Zee and Karen go to a Quidditch match.Oliver makes Zee blush.She may kill him later.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 12





	#Snitch

"Zee, put your mirror down!" Karen said trying to catch the attention of her purple haired friend.

"It's not like there is something interesting to see..." She said rolling her eyes

"But our friends are playing today!" The younger girl complained "At least you could show some interest"

Zee just sighed and put the mirror in her pocket, she looked around and saw her how the House sections were being filled by the students.

It was a beautiful morning, which was partially the reason that Zee had been convinced by Karen to attend the Quidditch match which was due to start any minute now.

While she could understand the appeal of the sport, Zee was usually far more concerned with other stuff to even consider walking all the way out to the pitch to watch a whole Quidditch game.

But this year, Babs had made the team as a Chaser, so Karen had made space in her schedule accordingly to come out to support her, which meant that Zee had to make space in her schedule to watch the game if she wanted any help from Karen.

Sometimes she wondered if Karen remembered the tension that defined the Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship. But then remembered that Karen was a Ravenclaw and that the House was fairly neutral, also Zee was friends with Babs despite that.

"Remind me who are playing?"

"Slytherin vs Gryffindor"

"Oh, then he is playing"

"Yes"

"I thought that it was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw" She stood up and said "Tell Babs that I had a headache or something"

Karen rolled her eyes a little bit before saying "You could show some support to your House,you know?"

"Yeah, but it would be supporting him too"

"At least you could stay to see who wins

"We know that Slytherin has won almost every game during the last three years...thanks to Oliver" She stressed her enemy's name to make more obvious her disgust.

The Slytherin team this year was stronger than it had been in her father's time at Hogwarts, thanks to their unfairly quick Seeker.

(Unfairly according to the other Houses but for Slytherin he was their Golden Boy)

Oliver Queen had been recruited in his third year and had been made captain during their fourth year,when Bruce Wayne graduated. He was good at Quidditch, something than even Zee admitted, but he also was insufferable.

She had the misfortune of knowing him since their early childhoods as they were of the small pure blood community.

He always found a way to infuriate her.

(According to everyone else she did too but it was ridiculous)

Their rivalry had started when he had set up her hair in fire and had ruined her dress with green painting.

She suddenly remembered when he ruined her Sleeping Draught when they were in second year and had to switch partners for the class because they had found Kara Danvers copying Oliver's homework.

Then she remembered the time that they had bickered so much in Charms that Flitwick gave them both detention, and they had spent a long night together after Filch locked them in the trophy room.

Oh, Morty Drake had been with them too for starting their bickering but he had been quietly trying to hex them both so she sometimes forgot that he had been there too.

Anyway, she has tried to ignore him during this five years in Hogwarts. But it was difficult as they were in the same House, same year and shared the same group of friends.

This time she decided that she would stay for Babs' first match and try to quietly support her as the redhead was in Gryffindor.

And would only glare daggers at Oliver if he lost the match.

She looked around and saw Diana sitting with Tatsu Yamashiro in the Gryffindor stands despite being a Hufflepuff. Sometimes she wondered why the two girls were friends.

Then the excited chatter filled the pitch as both teams took the field, Babs and the Gryffindors in scarlet robes as Oliver led the Slytherin team out in their emerald robes. Zee squinted to see - Karen was using the binoculars - Oliver shaking hands with Hal Jordan, the captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Do you think she is nervous?" Karen asked.

"I don't think so" Zee said looking directly at Babs, the redhead seemed confident and preparing to kick off the ground as Madam Hooch readied her whistle.

Then she noticed that Oliver was saying a few words of advice to his keeper, Selina Kyle. The girl just smirked at the words and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I think Gryffindor has a good chance of winning this match" Karen commented.

Zee wasn't so sure, but she had to admit that Hal had chosen his team well this year; Babs and him as two of the chasers, Kara Danvers as a beater and his seeker was good, but she didn't remember her name and was almost sure that her last-name was Pearlman . She couldn't remeber the others in he team.

As for the Slytherin team, she couldn't care less for them, they were good but they were mostly from seventh year and they weren't interesting for her.

Lois Lane, a dark haired and not-very-likeable seventh year Slytherin, was announcing for the match. Her voice filled the pitch and started to comment the match with such passion that Professor Snape had to ask her to tone it down a bit.

Slytherin scored twice, then Gryffindor, then Slytherin again and so on.

After a while, the score remained at 40 - 40 for several minutes as the Chasers got caught in a sort of stalemate.

Zee was just starting to get bored when Karen whispered to her "Jill has not moved from her spot in a while"

"Who's Jill?"

"Gryffindor's seeker"

"Oh"

Zee looked up to see the blonde girl was watching the Chasers with rapt attention, then she heard Lois saying that it was Pearlman's first match.

Figures.

Then Zee looked over to Oliver, she almost thought he'd caught her eye for a second. She felt a strange in her stomach, as if she was nervous - until she noticed that he suddenly started rocketing towards her on his broom.

"What the hell?" She thought, now feeling nervous as it was fairly possible that Oliver would topple half of the Slytherin section with the speed he was going.

Zee watched as Oliver tipped his broom up, now only a few meters away, his hand outstretched.

The blonde boy slowed gracefully, his arm grazing her cheek as he reached towards her... no, not towards her... past her?

"What the hell?" She thought again. Then she heard a soft buzzing beside her ear.

It was the snitch.

Was it even allowed in the student section?

"Excuse me, Zatara" Oliver said while winking at the Slytherins as his hand closed around the whizzing ball, turning his broom up and around in an effortless flip and shooting back towards the field.

"He is..." Karen said by her side.

"Don't say it"

"...Good"

She rolled her eyes.

If he was good, surely he could've avoided touching her.

He only did it to infuriate her.

Then she noticed that he was looking intently at her as he was paraded off the field with the rest of Slytherin.

"I hate him" She muttered closing her fists and walking towards the castle with Karen.

"Why didn't you move?"

She turned and saw Babs with Hal and Kara.

"I wasn't paying attention" She shrugged.

"He was about to take your head off" The brown haired boy commented, Babs nudged his arm.

"He is telling the truth" Kara said and looked at Zee while adding "You should have seen your face, it was red as a tomato"

Zee wanted to scream that she hadn't but Hal said "He likes you"

She rolled her eyes and said "As if"

"He wants to ask you out" The blonde girl said and received strange looks from Zee and Karen, she huffed "He does, though I don't know if he wants a date or kidnap and torture you..."

"I would bet on the second option" She turned on her heels "Anyway, good game you... lions, better luck on the match with Ravenclaw"

When she entered the Slytherin common room, her housemates were celebrating the victory and she was almost sure that some of them were drinking fire-whisky.

She decided to sit down on one of the sofas to chat with Barbie and Carol, they weren't really friends but they gave her a good gossip when she needed it.

They were talking about the latest gossip about Jessica Cruz, a Hufflepuff, and Hal Jordan. According to Carol, she had stolen her boyfriend but for some reason she didn't seem to mind much.

But Zee knew that Carol was pretty hurt about that.

She was about to ask Barbie to return her Witch Weekly magazine when she noticed that her companions were smirking at her.

Oliver was again staring at her, this time he was smiling.

Zee wanted to throw up or punch him in the face.

Maybe both.


End file.
